1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
There are known electronic timepieces that switch and display a battery charge amount and the fact that a mode is a reception disallowance mode by switching a position pointed by a display hand (see JP-A-2013-92535).
Incidentally, electronic timepieces are considered which have, as display modes, an altitude display mode in which an altitude is displayed, a barometric display mode in which a barometric pressure is displayed, and an azimuth display mode in which an azimuth is displayed and which switch and display a position pointed by a display hand in regard to whether the display mode is the altitude display mode, the barometric display mode, or the azimuth display mode. In this case, it is preferable to use a method of easily recognizing whether the display mode is the altitude display mode, the barometric display mode, or the azimuth display mode.